<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>灯芯派对 by sediment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103022">灯芯派对</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sediment/pseuds/sediment'>sediment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sediment/pseuds/sediment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>遇见过去的鬼魂，或者是两位鬼魂的谈话，也可能只是一场回忆。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>灯芯派对</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>给你开门的屋主拄着拐杖而且有一头金色头发。足够幸运遇到愿意在半夜森林中给陌生人开门的人，深夜仍然戴着墨镜并不是什么值得奇怪的事了。<br/>"亚哈。"<br/>"麦克唐纳。"<br/>屋子足够温暖舒适，完全就是你结束这趟旅行之后需要给自己准备的类型，你在门外把行李背包上的雪拍掉并且把它们放在进门的门口旁边，努力让它们看上去不占位置。<br/>抱歉没什么可以拿来招待你的，这里不经常有客人。不，不我只是住一晚，渡过这场雪我就走。你急忙解释，屋子里照过来得光虽然不够亮但是足够你看清楚麦克唐纳的模样以及他看过来的奇怪的眼神。<br/>"是弹片，"你轻车熟路地解释，头上有角的人并不常见，被修女大喊恶魔角或者吓哭小孩也是常事，"医生说没办法取出来，于是就这么留在头上。"麦克唐纳点了点头，迅速地瞥了一眼你然后转身进到里屋，也许是光线太弱，也许是墨镜遮挡，你只能隐约看出屋主的眼睛颜色略奇怪，像被雾包围，以及难以捉摸的表情。你不想去追究太多，可能只是屋主在担心自身安全，毕竟这是荒野的深夜。你倒也并不担心自身安全，你的背包里有一把猎枪靴子里有匕首，少了左手也并不影响你的近身格斗能力。<br/>你进了里屋接过并感激麦克唐纳准备的热可可，然后是长久的沉默。你不擅长谈话，但是这样的气氛未免太过尴尬微妙了，你吸了一口气准备随便随便说点什么打破这个局面，麦克唐纳先开口了。"所以你一直在旅行？""差不多是这样。"麦克唐纳挪动了一下坐姿，"你知道独居的时候会很无聊，这里没什么人，寂寞会更容易泄漏出来，你一定听说了很多故事，如果不介意的话我很想听一些。"他叼起一根烟，"希望你也不介意这个。"你帮他点燃了烟，"我确实有一些故事，而且我很喜欢烟。"你为自己点燃了一根雪茄，你开始谈起发生在夏末关于一个系黄领巾的男人的故事。事实上你不确定你为什么独独选了这个，明明有更多更刺激，更奇幻的故事，比如把爱人吃进肚子里的猫，与森林精灵有来往的妇女*，你毫无来由地选择了好几个月前发生的一件小事来讲述。</p><p>暴雨就要来了，阴沉的天空和墙壁异常的反光都在提醒亚哈。再往前走也不一定能遇到歇脚的地方，这样思忖着便进了路边的一家不起眼酒吧。当他前脚刚踏进酒吧的时候随着一声惊雷暴雨降临了。亚哈抖了抖被溅到一点雨水，眯起眼睛环顾了一下四周。酒吧的内部和外部截然不同，并不是说外面褪色的外墙和漆块剥落的木质吧台不够登对，也不是说阴沉灰暗的天气和昏暗的室内风格不统一，但是亚哈很快注意到在夏季疲乏的正午酒吧里热闹的活力源头。一个戴着黄领巾的男人，酒吧里已经足够昏暗了他仍然戴着墨镜，对于一路遇到的各种匪夷所思事情这也不算特别奇怪了。他走到吧台要了一杯淡啤酒，祈祷雨快点结束，如果结束得够快还是有机会在天黑之前到达下一个目的地。<br/>没有一个人向他投来异样的目光，也没有一个人好奇地询问，仿佛头上有角满脸是疤瞎了一只眼还有一个假肢的男人随处可见无足称奇或者他根本不存在于这间房子。亚哈难得受到了这样的待遇反而不自在起来，但是过了一小会便心满意足地开始享受独处时光了。<br/>独处的时光总是短暂的，亚哈不知道哪里听来的话，但是用在这一刻再合适不过，"活力源头"就像裹挟整个酒馆的热量一样席卷过来，他大声地喊你"SNAKE！"亚哈困惑地看了看周围，他能确信黄领巾男人在冲着他喊，但是亚哈从来没有遇见过叫Snake的人，他也从来没有这个外号，他一直叫亚哈，至少从他有记忆起。那个男人一把揽住亚哈，一手举着啤酒杯大笑起来，亚哈觉得像被一个燃烧的火炬抱住了，他甚至能看到他金色鬓角里的汗珠。他热情地向大家介绍"这是我朋友Snake"亚哈根本来不及解释，他便开始和其他人举杯畅饮，大声谈笑，唾沫星子和啤酒泡沫横飞。亚哈甚至也融入进了这样一个闹剧，在昏暗的光里他觉得也许他就是"Snake"，这是世界上最盛大的派对，所有人唱啊笑啊，他听不清任何一句歌词，任何一句玩笑，甚至看不清所有的面孔，所有人都面目模糊，除了戴黄领巾的男人。但是亚哈乐在其中欢笑着所有人的欢笑，派对中心就像一个太阳源源不断地输送他的活力与热情。在这样一场派对中时间概念便模糊了，一分钟可以拉成九年，九年也可以一眨眼而过，亚哈不知道过了多久，梦醒一般在没有意识到的时候人全散了，天也全黑了，亚哈甚至不知道黄领巾男人什么时候离开的，怎么会，这样一个派对中心竟然没有一个隆重的谢幕，他这样想，一边慢慢地离开了酒馆。</p><p>你说完了这个故事。麦克唐纳没有发表任何评论，你也难以从墨镜后看出什么，你开始后悔了。也许讲激动人心的逃离龙卷风或者误入废弃的凶案现场更好一些*，这样一个毫无波澜起伏的故事引起尴尬实在是自找的。当你觉得尴尬的气氛不能再浓决定说点什么的时候，他再次提前开口了。<br/>"我认识他……"<br/>"……什么？"<br/>"Kaz……他的名字是和平·米勒。"<br/>和平·米勒。你听到这个名字的时候就像风撩起一片树叶，水滴引起一围波澜，但是你什么也想不起来，只有听到名字的一瞬间你仿佛又回到了酒吧。丢下短暂对话的麦克唐纳起身，住着拐杖走向里屋，你听到假肢拖着地板的声音，停下，拉开抽屉的声音，拐杖敲打地板的声音。他从里屋返回，递给你一张照片，你接过来，照片的左边被折起来，右边是戴着黄领巾的男人——应该叫他和平·米勒——他的装扮和酒馆里别无二致，你把照片卡在左手假肢的指缝里，右手打开折起的部分，一个普通的男人，应该是米勒先生的朋友，你仔细回忆了一下派对上的人，他应该没有在酒馆里出现过，你不记得他是谁。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>灵感来源于游戏彼处水如酒，标*的是彼处水如酒中里的故事。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>